TO IN LOVE WITH YOU ?
by genie luciana
Summary: GAARA DAN MATSURI TERJEBAK DALAM PERNIKAHAN, NAMUN MAMPUKAH MEREKA BERTAHAN? PAIRING GAA/MATSU AU RATING T-SEMI M, SILAHKAN BACA DAN REVIEW


TO IN LOVE WITH YOU ?

PAIRING : Gaara/Matsuri

Disc: naruto karangan masashi kishimoto, aku hanya minjam nama

Warning : AU, agak OOC

Rating : T-Semi M

Lelaki itu memiliki pandangan dingin namun tajam. Ia tampak memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang sedari tadi berbincang-bincang. Oke, dialah Sabaku Gaara, seorang pengusaha berhati dingin yang amat sangat disegani. Ia datang bersama kedua kakaknya Temari dan Kankuro ke acara amal ini. Yah sebenarnya mereka yang memaksa pria itu datang. Mengingat si bungsu gemar sekali lembur hingga kantung mata hitamnya tambah tebal saja.

Sayang sekali, Gaara hanya sebentar dan langsung balik ke kantor dengan alasan pekerjaan mendesak untuk besok pagi belum selesai. Sekretarisnya, seorang pria separuh baya memberitahukan jadwal padanya tentang besok. Gaara hanya mendengus kesal lagi-lagi jadwalnya sangat padat. Padahal ia hanya ingin istirahat. Oh ya, Gaara memang sengaja memilih sekretaris pria karena sekretaris wanita selalu mencari cara untuk menggodanya. Puncaknya adalah seorang sekretarisnya yang nekat untuk menciumnya namun Gaara keburu menahannya dan menamparnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil pria separuh baya ini menjadi sekretarisnya.

Sebuah ketukan halus datang menampakkan Baki sekretarisnya itu. Ternyata istrinya datang membawakan makanan untuknya. Gaara kembali merutuki dirinya kesal akibat kesalahannya beberapa bulan lalu. Gadis itu sebenarnya adalah salah satu calon sekretarisnya yang melamar ke perusahaannya namun yang mengikatnya adalah rasa bersalah akibat perbuatannya yang menabrak mati satu-satunya anggota keluarga gadis itu. Nenek Chiyo, adalah nenek Matsuri istrinya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia ikut mengantar nenek gadis itu ke IGD dan menghembuskan napasnya. Sebelum wanita tua itu meninggal ia masih sempat mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melihat Matsuri menikah. Tentu saja gadis itu menangis dengan tersedu-sedu. Mau tak mau dan atas rasa kasihan Gaara mengambil tangan Matsuri dan berjanji pada wanita itu untuk menjaga Matsuri sebagai istrinya.

Malam itu juga Matsuri dan dirinya pergi ke catatan sipil untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka. Mereka resmi menikah secara hukum meski tanpa ada pesta atau cincin pengikat. Keluarga Gaara sangat kaget mengetahuinya. Kedua kakak Gaara tercenung melihat istri Gaara yang masih bersimbah air mata saat pemakaman neneknya selesai. Gadis itu sempat mengurung diri di kamar 3 hari sebelum akhirnya ia bersikap seperti biasa namun ia enggan bicara dengan Gaara. Ia memang menyiapkan makanan dan pakaian Gaara namun saat bertemu muka, Matsuri langsung kabur ke kamarnya. Hari-hari berikutnya, gadis itu gadis itu melayani keperluan Gaara seperti makanan dan pakaian tanpa sedikitpun bicara.

Kembali ke ruangan Gaara, ia tengah termenung melihat Matsuri yang berdiri sambil mengatur makanan dari rantang untuk ia makan dengan kikuk. Gaara tersenyum miris, gadis ini terikat dengannya karena janji pria itu pada neneknya namun ia masih memperhatikan pria itu juga. Matsuri menyodorkan nasi ke tangan Gaara beserta dengan lauk dan sayurnya. Gaara pun menerimanya dan memakannya dalam diam. Matsuri memperhatikan suaminya yang memakan masakannya tanpa bicara dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak di sini. Ia terikat dengan pria ini karena rasa kasihan terhadap neneknya. Ia tidak rela karena ia mengingatkannya pada neneknya, walaupun pria ini sebenarnya adalah cinta pertama untuk dirinya sejak ia ditolong pria itu saat ia diculik dulu. Lagipula, ia tahu Gaara memiliki seorang kekasih yang pernah ia igaukan saat ia tidur. Ia pernah memergoki pria itu mengigaukan nama Yukata saat Gaara tertidur di ruang kerjanya. Matsuri merasa sakit hati apalagi tidak sengaja ia pernah melihat foto gadis itu terpampang jelas di dompet suaminya dan kamar pakaiannya. Sejak saat itu Matsuri bertekad tidak akan peduli namun lagi-lagi hatinya terketuk. Ia sangat tahu pria yang sedang memandangnya ini masih menyimpan rasa bersalah padanya meski ia sudah berkali-kali minta maaf.

Kali ini, Matsuri mengatakan tujuannya. Ia berniat untuk bercerai dari pernikahan mereka yang sudah berjalan 7 bulan itu. ia merasa pernikahan ini tidak nyaman untuknya dan membuatnya semakin sedih. Pria itu terkejut namun ia berkata bahwa ia akan berbicara dulu dengan keluarganya. Well, sebenarnya mudah saja sih, pernikahan mereka memang masih rahasia dan tidak banyak yang tahu kecuali Baki dan para saudara Gaara. Matsuri mengangguk setuju, kedua kakak Gaara memang pantas diberitahukan. Mereka berdua awalnya memandang sinis Matsuri akan statusnya namun perlahan mereka tahu Matsuri berbeda dengan gadis yang sering mendekati Gaara dan menerimanya sebagai istri adik mereka.

Keesokan harinya Temari dan Kankuro sangat marah mengetahui rencana perceraian itu. Bagi mereka itu adalah hal yang tidak pantas. Mereka merasa adik ipar mereka sangat sempurna, apalagi adik iparnya itu tidak segan-segan untuk membawakan makanan untuk adiknya saat ia lembur tanpa harus khawatir mereka akan berbuat macam-macam di kantor. Mereka berdua berencana untuk tetap mengikat Matsuri dalam keluarga Sabaku. Habis siapa lagi dong cewek yang bisa naklukin keras kepala pria itu? Apalagi setelah pacarnya Yukata menghilang entah kemana. Mereka berusaha membujuk kedua pihak untuk mengalah namun Matsuri tidak mau menjadi tambah menderita dan Gaara pasrah saja karena ia juga merasa bersalah.

Matsuri dan Gaara diberikan tiket berbulan madu oleh kedua kakaknya itu dengan iming-iming untuk memberikan waktu mereka berdua untuk berpikir kembali tentang pernikahan mereka ini. Namanya Gaara, ia malah memakai tiket bulan madu meninjau kantor cabang perusahaan yang ada di tempat itu dan meninggalkan Matsuri sendirian di penginapan. Matsuri sendiri malah memilih mengunjungi makam orang tuanya. Mereka berdua jarang bertemu, bahkan Gaara jarang pulang ke rumah. Pada suatu saat para rekan bisnisnya menyinggung tentang kapan ia menikah dan memiliki pewaris perusahaan Sabaku. Gaara tidak menjawab bahkan berbalik mengkritik tentang profesionalitas yang masih kurang dalam bekerja. Well, kalo sudah begitu rekan bisnisnya Cuma bisa diam.

Kankuro dan Temari bingung bagaimana caranya agar Matsuri dan Gaara tidak bercerai. Mereka lalu mengambil jalan pintas. Satu-satunya yang mengikat antara kedua orang yang menikah adalah bila mereka berdua memiliki anak. Kedua bersaudara itu lalu menyabotase salah satu pesta pertemuan bisnis Gaara dan mencampurkannya dengan minuman perangsang sedangkan pada Matsuri lebih dahulu diberikan vitamin penyubur kandungan yang disamarkan menjadi multivitamin dengan alasan agar Matsuri menjadi lebih fit beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Jadilah, malam itu Gaara pulang dengan badan panas dingin dan menyerang istrinya yang saat itu menunggunya. Mereka berdua bergumul di atas kasur dan berakhir dengan Matsuri yang menahan isaknya sambil memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya, sementara Gaara masih menindih dirinya.

Rasa nyeri di bagian intimnya terasa berdenyut karena suaminya ini masih berada dalam dirinya dan enggan melepaskan diri. Ia malah memeluk Matsuri erat sambil mengucapkan nama Yukata. Matsuri mengelus rambut suaminya dan tato Ai di dahi kirinya itu sesekali menahan sakit bila suaminya bergerak di belahan dadanya yang sudah penuh bercak merah. Setelah beberapa saat Gaara menarik dirinya dan membelakangi Matsuri. Matsuri menutup matanya sejenak dan menghapus air matanya sambil tersenyum miris. Kegiatan ini seharusnya dilakukan antara suami istri yang mencintai bukan seperti mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa lama memejamkan mata, Matsuri bangkit dan membersihkan diri. Setelah berganti pakaian ia membereskan barangnya diam-diam dan pergi dari rumah itu meninggalkan Gaara yang masih lelap tertidur. Gaara terbangun setelah merasa dingin pada tubuhnya dan terkejut melihat tubuhnya yang polos di atas tempat tidur dan mendapati cairan mengering di tempat tidur. Ia jadi cemas, apa yang terjadi semalam. Ia lalu tersadar bahwa ia melakukan sesuatu dengan Matsuri. Ia segera mencari istrinya itu tapi di atas meja makan hanya ada makanan dingin beserta surat cerai yang sudah ditandatangani.

Ketukan dari pintu depan rumah membuat Gaara yang kesal segera memakai bajunya dan membuka pintu. Tampak seseorang di sana, Yukata gadisnya yang dulu menghilang. Yukata memeluk Gaara erat karena sedih akibat perjodohan yang terjadi padanya. Ia lalu mengajak Gaara untuk membawanya kabur. Gaara malah mengacak-acak kepalanya frustasi, gadis yang selama ini ia harapkan datang malah kembali pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Yukata yang menangis terpaksa membuat Gaara memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Pintu depan yang terbuka membuat 2 orang kakaknya masuk ke rumah tanpa mengetuk. Mereka tampak kaget melihat Gaara memeluk mantannya. Mereka berpikir rencana mereka gagal karena Gaara malah tidur dengan mantannya. Temari menarik Yukata dan menyingkirkannya dari adik bungsunya itu lalu mengusir gadis itu keluar.

Kankuro lalu bertanya tentang keberadaan Matsuri yang tidak ada di rumah. Gaara malah menunjukkan surat cerai di atas meja. Temari memijit kepalanya sambil berkata bahwa ia tidak suka pada Yukata dan lebih memilih Matsuri menjadi istri Gaara. Ia tidak mau pewaris Sabaku lahir dari wanita yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Kankuro malah keceplosan dengan mengatakan bahwa ia menyuruh Matsuri untuk minum obat penyubur kandungan dan mengeksploitasi minuman Gaara. Seketika badan Gaara terasa kaku. Astaga! Apa yang ia lakukan semalam? Jika perkataan Kankuro itu benar maka perbuatannya semalam tentu saja akan membuat benihnya tumbuh subur di rahim Matsuri. Gaara mencengkeram baju Kankuro namun Temari menahannya dan berkata bahwa Matsuri jauh lebih baik dari pada Yukata yang melarikan diri. Gaara lalu meminta Temari dan Kankuro untuk mencari Matsuri yang kabur dari rumah.

Matsuri berjalan mencari rumah kontrakan murah. Ia lalu membereskan barangnya dan berbaring di kasurnya yang sederhana. Masih terbayang suasana kemarin malam saat Gaara yang biasanya cuek padanya memandangnya dengan penuh nafsu dan mencumbunya ganas. Pria yang menurutnya dingin itu ternyata sangat perkasa diranjang bahkan ia masih merasakan sakitnya. Ia masih ingat betul pria itu mengeluarkan benihnya itu di dalam, saat ia dalam masa subur! Matsuri mengelus perutnya sambil berpikir kemungkinan terburuk yaitu hamil dari Gaara. Namun bukan itu yang ia takutkan tapi bagaimana nanti jika Gaara mengambil anaknya dari dirinya.

Matsuri kini sudah pindah kerja ke kantor cabang baru, ia tidak lagi bisa dihubungi di kantor lama. Ia cukup khawatir karena belakangan ini ia sering tidak enak badan. Sudah hampir sebulan dari malam panasnya dengan Gaara, ia merasa sepi. Ia memang merahasiakan kepindahannya dan membuang nomor telepon lamanya agar Gaara tidak mencarinya. Sebenarnya tidak juga, Baki tahu tentang keberadaan dirinya saat ia tahu bahwa ternyata tetangga rumahnya justru sekretaris suaminya itu. Istri pria itu amat baik padanya dan menganggap dirinya seperti anak mereka sendiri. Meski keberatan akhirnya Baki mau tidak mau ikut merahasiakan keberadaan Matsuri di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya.

Sepulang kerja Matsuri memeriksakan diri pada dokter mengenai dirinya. Dokter tersebut awalnya hanya mengira ia hanya kelelahan hingga dokter menanyakan tentang menstruasinya dan saat itu Matsuri terdiam. Ia baru sadar, siklus haidnya terlambat. Dokter itu menenangkan Matsuri dan memeriksanya. Ketakutan Matsuri terjadi karena hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan dia hamil. Dokter itu memberikan selamat padanya sedangkan Matsuri pura-pura senang padanya. Miris, ia sekarang hamil tanpa ayah bayinya.

Gaara tengah bersama Yukata saat ini. Gadis itu mengajaknya jalan-jalan karena melihat kondisi Gaara yang seperti orang frustasi. Jika dulu ia suka berada di kantor maka ia lebih suka lebih cepat pulang dan tidur. Bahkan ia sering membatalkan rapat sepihak dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Yukata berusaha menghiburnya dan merawatnya sekaligus mengambil kembali hati Gaara. Gaara tidak lagi merasakan perasaan apapun pada Yukata, sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana menemukan Matsuri. Ia yakin istrinya itu pasti sudah mengandung anaknya. Ia lalu mengusir Yukata dan berbicara dengan kedua kakaknya tentang keberadaan Matsuri namun nihil tidak ada yang tahu kemana.

Matsuri tengah berjalan pulang menuju rumah kontrakannya. Kiku, istri Baki menyambut wanita itu dan membantunya untuk duduk karena wajahnya pucat. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Matsuri pingsan dan surat keterangan dokter terjatuh dari tas kerjanya. Baki yang saat itu baru pulang langsung menggendongnya ke dalam. Istrinya tampak berteriak histeris membacanya. Baki yang melihat reaksi istrinya itu ikut kaget dan memandang Matsuri yang tengah terbaring itu. Di situ tertulis bahwa Matsuri dinyatakan positif hamil. Baki yakin, perilaku aneh bosnya itu pasti ada kaitannya dengan Matsuri. Matsuri terbangun dengan tatapan khawatir Baki dan istrinya.

Yang membuat ia terkejut adalah sang suami yang sudah duduk di samping tempat tidurnya dan juga ikut cemas. Gaara menanyakan keadaannya namun Matsuri masih saja kaku. Matanya malah memandang Baki dan Baki memandangnya balik seolah berkata bahwa suaminya berhak tahu keadaan dirinya. Matsuri memaksa turun dari tempat tidur namun Gaara malah menahannys takut bila anak mereka celaka. Perkataan Gaara itu sukses bikin Matsuri geram, jadi bukan dirinyalah yang dipedulikan tapi anak dalam rahimnya. Ia menutup mata sejenak sambil menarik napas dalam. Matsuri tidak tahan lagi, ia langsung berkata bahwa ia akan memberikan anak ini pada Gaara selepas anak ini lahir dan meminta perceraian mereka dipercepat. Gaara tidak menjawab, malah meminta Matsuri untuk ikut dengannya pulang.

Matsuri menolak dan mengancam akan menggugurkan bayi dalam kandungannya namun Gaara bukan orang yang bisa ditolak. Ia malah menggendong Matsuri dan membawanya ke mobilnya untuk membawanya pulang. Istri Baki merasa kasihan melihat wanita itu namun Baki menenangkan bahwa Matsuri akan baik-baik saja.

Gaara memandangi istrinya yang gugup dalam mobilnya itu. Matsuri menunduk sambil meremas celananya. Ia merasa kesal sekaligus takut pada pria ini. Ia memang tidak tahu banyak tentang suaminya namun dari berita yang ia baca Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang menyerah begitu saja. Ia tahu Gaara hanya ingin bayi dalam kandungannya. Gaara sendiri tidaklah berpikir demikian, sebenarnya ia merasa sangat bersalah berkali-kali lipat pada istrinya ini namun ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Kehamilan istrinya ini memang bukan seratus persen kesalahannya tapi tetap saja ia harus bertanggung jawab apalagi janin itu memang hasil perbuatannya malam itu. Ia sangat yakin Matsuri tidak mungkin mengandung anak orang lain mengingat surat keterangan dokter yang sempat ia baca tadi.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Gaara terkejut karena Yukata menunggunya di depan rumah. Matsuri sakit hati melihatnya. Ia berpikir bahwa suaminya itu bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain saat ia tidak ada. Gaara mengetahui isi pikiran Matsuri dan memaksanya untuk keluar. Matsuri yang takut terpaksa keluar dan semakin terkejut saat ia digandeng lengan Gaara sambil memperkenalkannya pada Yukata. Matsuri melepas lengan itu sesaat setelah ia berkata bahwa ia akan bercerai dengan Gaara saat anak ini lahir.

Temari akhirnya diminta untuk menemani Matsuri bersama pacar Kankuro, Sari. Matsuri tersenyum, walaupun ia tidak suka pada Gaara namun kakak iparnya ini peduli padanya. Tentu saja tidak langsung suka karena pada awalnya ia mengira dirinya mengincar harta Gaara namun melihat perilaku Matsuri yang bahkan sama sekali tidak mencoba mencari perhatian Gaara membuat kakak iparnya penasaran hingga kakak iparnya tahu rahasianya, yaitu perasaan terpendam pada Gaara sejak ia kuliah dulu. Gaara memang orang yang kejam namun tak menyangka justru dialah yang menyelamatkan Matsuri saat ia diculik namun Matsuri tahu perasaan Gaara hanya untuk Yukata seorang. Hal inilah yang membuat Temari sayang padanya. Sari, pacar Kankuro adalah teman yang baik bahkan ia mengatakan iri padanya karena bisa menikahi pria yang setia seperti Gaara. Sari memang tidak tahu cerita tentang awal Matsuri dan Gaara. Ia dan Kankuro selalu putus nyambung dengan Kankuro yang berkali-kali datang untuk minta maaf dan berjanji melamarnya.

Selama 1 minggu Matsuri ditemani mereka dengan alasan Gaara pergi ke luar negeri untuk bisnis. Matsuri merasa lega karena tidak bertemu Gaara. Ia masih bekerja seperti biasanya dan tentu saja berusaha relax agar bayinya sehat. Cukup berat karena morning sickness di pagi hari membuatnya sering kehilangan nafsu makan. Temari berusaha membujuknya makan namun sia-sia, anehnya Matsuri malah mengidam masakan kesukaan Gaara. Matsuri tahu hal itu karena ia sering melihat Gaara makan makanan itu. Gaara yang hari itu pulang terkejut semua masakan kesukaannnya terhidang di atas meja dengan Matsuri yang tengah mencicipi semuanya dengan rakus. Begitu mengetahui Gaara ada di hadapannya, Matsuri segera membersihkan mulutnya dan berlari dari situ. Gaara dengan cepat menangkap lengan Matsuri mengajaknya duduk.

Mata Gaara menengok ke arah perut Matsuri yang belum besar itu. Matsuri ketakutan dan tegang. Gaara akhirnya menyampaikan niatnya. Ia ingin tidur sekamar dengan Matsuri. Matsuri terlihat ketakutan sekali, matanya berkaca-kaca dan hampir menangis jika Gaara tidak berusaha menenangkannya. Gaara akhirnya menyampaikan idenya bahwa ia ingin mengawasi Matsuri agar ia tidak kenapa-kenapa bahkan Gaara rela tidur di kursi kerja di kamarnya. Matsuri memandang Gaara dengan ragu-ragu. Suaminya itu benar, ia memang berhak dekat dengan anak ini karena ini memang anaknya. Jadilah malam itu, mereka sekamar kedua kalinya dengan Matsuri di tempat tidur Gaara dan pemilik kamar itu sendiri duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil mengawasi Matsuri. Matsuri yang tidak bisa tidur karena dipelototin Gaara pun mengeluh. Gaara akhirnya keluar dan tertidur di sofa. Matsuri yang terbangun tengah malam karena mengidam terenyuh melihat suaminya itu tertidur di sofa.

Matsuri mengambil bed cover dan menyelimuti Gaara yang tengah tertidur sebelum beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak. Ia mengambil beberapa sisa makanan semalam dan mencampurkannya menjadi satu. Bau harum mulai tercium dari dapur dan membuat Gaara terbangun. Perutnya pun berbunyi, ia baru sadar kalo semalam ia tidak makan apapun. Matsuri terkejut melihat Gaara bangun tapi ia menyediakan mangkuk nasi beserta sup untuknya di meja makan. Gaara terpana melihat Matsuri yang mengajaknya duduk untuk makan bersama setelah kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu. Masakan Matsuri itu segera dilahapnya hingga habis, ia tidak menyangka seluruh makanan kesukaannya dicampur dan dibentuk sup seenak ini. Gaara memuji masakan Matsuri untuk pertama kalinya, walau ia sudah sering memakan masakan wanita ini.

Matsuri tidak bergeming mendengarnya. Gaara memandangnya sekilas dan bertanya tentang keadaan janinnya. Matsuri tersentak dan mengelus perutnya. Matsuri tersenyum tipis dan menenangkan Gaara bahwa ia akan melahirkan anak ini dengan baik agar Gaara mempunyai ahli waris perusahaan. Sebenarnya Gaara tidak suka dengan pernyataan istrinya itu namun ia punya ide. Ia berencana memperkenalkan istrinya itu pada seluruh partner perusahaannya.

Keesokan harinya, supir Gaara menjemput Matsuri di kantornya untuk disuruh belanja. Tentu saja Matsuri kaget luar biasa dan menolak hingga Gaara sendiri mau tak mau datang dan membawanya untuk memilih pakaian lalu merekapun pergi dengan lamborghini milik Gaara. Gaara yang biasanya datang sendiri dan menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis kini menggandeng Matsuri yang terlihat ragu. Seluruh pasang mata bertanya-tanya siapa wanita yang digandeng Gaara saat ini mengingat pria itu selalu hadir seorang diri. Lebih terkejut lagi saat Gaara memperkenalkan Matsuri sambil mengecup pipinya. Wajah Matsuri memanas, rasanya ia ingin kabur saja dari sini.

Ketika selesai pesta Matsuri sangat marah pada Gaara tentang kelakuannya di pesta itu, sementara Gaara hanya berkata bahwa ia ingin semua orang tahu bahwa ia sudah memiliki istri sehingga tidak banyak wanita lagi yang mengejarnya demikian pula sebaliknya agar para pria mengenali gadis di sampingnya itu adalah istrinya agar mereka tidak berani macam-macam padanya. Ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Matsuri, sama seperti dulu. Matsuri menatap Gaara tidak percaya, pria itu mengingatnya? Namun Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya lalu tidur di sofa.

3 bulan berlalu, Matsuri masih mencoba menghindari Gaara yang makin lama makin manja padanya. Kandungannya yang makin membesar membuatnya kesulitan namun suaminya itu sering pulang hanya untuk merasakan tidur di pangkuan Matsuri sambil membelai dan mencium perutnya untuk menyapa buah hatinya. Tidak jarang, ia diam-diam tidur memeluk Matsuri namun bangun sebelum istrinya itu bangun. Entah bawaan janin atau Gaara terlihat lebih care.

Tak disangka hari itu adalah hari yang tak diinginkan Matsuri. Ia terpeleset di kantor dan darah keluar dari sela pahanya membuat ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Gaara yang menerima kabar itu segera menyusul istrinya ke rumah sakit dan di sana ia melihat Matsuri terlihat pucat. Matsuri keguguran dan harus dikuret. Gaara merasa hatinya tertusuk, dengan berat hati ia menandatangani persetujuan kuretase untuk sang istri. Tak lama, saat Matsuri terbangun ia sadar bahwa perutnya telah kosong dan tak ada lagi alasan untuknya untuk tinggal lebih lama dengan Gaara. Jeritan histerisnya terdengar dan membuat Gaara masuk ke ruangan untuk menenangkan Matsuri.

Matsuri malah semakin sedih dan mengusir Gaara keluar. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi suaminya. Seharusnya ia akan melahirkan anak mereka beberapa bulan lagi dan kini ia yakin Gaara sebentar lagi akan mengusirnya dari sini. Setelahnya, Matsuri benar-benar bungkam. Ia tidak lagi memasak makanan untuk Gaara dan mengurusi keperluannya. Rumah itu terasa sepi, Gaara dan Matsuri sama-sama berlomba untuk lembur di kantor agar tidak saling bertemu.

Temari dan Kankuro kasihan melihat Gaara, jika ia dulu sangat suka lembur hingga selalu pulang telat tapi sekarang Gaara lebih memilih berada di kantor ketimbang berada di samping sang istri. Bagaimana tidak, Matsuri pasti sudah mengajukan surat cerai setelah kejadian kemarin. Ia tahu istrinya sangat sedih dengan dirinya yang keguguran. Temari bahkan berkali-kali membujuk Matsuri untuk tidak bercerai namun gagal. Sari, pacar Kankuro pun hanya bisa menjadi tempat curhat yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahan dengan statusnya yang tidak jelas di hati Gaara. Mungkin Matsuri merasa ia tidak bisa mencintai Gaara yang mencintai orang lain.

Akhir pekan, setelah 4 minggu saling menjauh Gaara akhirnya mengalah. Ia mendatangi tempat kerja Matsuri dan menjemputnya di sana. Tentu saja yang mengherankan adalah ia langsung di ajak ke bandara. Ow, rupanya Gaara mempersiapkan "bulan madu"mereka yang kedua. Tentu saja Matsuri berontak tidak jelas namun Gaara menakutinya dengan akan menyiksa Matsuri bila ia tidak menurut. Mengetahui sifat suaminya itu Matsuri tidak berkutik. Jet pribadi Gaara yang sudah ada di depannya membuat ia gugup. Mereka hanya berdua saja? Gaara berbisik bahwa ia ingin bicara dengannya sebelum ia mengambil keputusan menceraikan Matsuri.

Mereka kembali menempati rumah tempat bulan madu pertama mereka. Matsuri mendesak Gaara untuk bercerita apa yang ia inginkan. Gaara tidak menjawab malah mengajaknya makan. Matsuri kesal sekali dan menolak makan. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pemandangan romantis di atas menara kuno yang menunggunya. Rupanya, Gaara mengajaknya makan malam di atas menara mercusuar. Matsuri ingin menangis rasanya, sudah lama ia ingin merasakan romantisnya bersama suaminya itu tapi suaminya itu sangat dingin padanya namun ia tahan tekadnya sudah bulat untuk bercerai.

Pernyataan cinta dari sang suami yang terkenal pelit kata itu membuat Matsuri menyemburkan airnya ke wajah tampan Gaara. Seketika moodnya hilang, namun ia tertegun melihat gelak tawa Matsuri yang pertama kali ia saksikan sejak mereka menikah. Matsuri kembali serius dan berkata bahwa dirinya tidak pantas untuk mendampingi seorang Gaara yang tidak peduli. Perkataan dingin Matsuri dibalas Gaara bahwa justru sikapnya itulah yang membuat dirinya penasaran dan berusaha untuk mengerti bukan seperti gadis-gadis lain yang melemparkan dirinya sendiri pada pria itu. Gaara sekali lagi meminta maaf padanya karena membuat dirinya menderita setelah menikahinya.

Matsuri berdiri dan berbalik memandangi lautan. Tangannya menyusuri perutnya yang dulu sempat mengandung dari pria di belakangnya sambil menegaskan bahwa lebih baik Gaara membebaskannya karena Yukata pasti sudah sangat menunggu untuk kembali padanya. Gaara memeluknya dari belakang dan menghangatkan Matsuri yang tertiup angin malam sambil menaruh dagunya di bahu Matsuri. Gaara memandang laut itu pelan-pelan sambil menutup matanya untuk mencium aroma tubuh sang istri yang saat ini menggiurkannya. Sebuah pertaruhan ia buat saat itu, ia minta agar Matsuri bersamanya selama seminggu sebelum ia memberikan surat cerai padanya. Matsuri mencelos dalam hati, ia tidak ingin lebih lama lagi tersiksa namun ia mengangguk.

Gaara berusaha sedapat mungkin berusaha menarik kembali hati sang istri. Mulai dari mengajaknya jalan-jalan, memberikannya perhiasan yang ditolak mentah-mentah Matsuri, semuanya tidak ada yang berhasil. HIngga Matsuri diganggu oleh para preman saat ia meninggalkannya sejenak untuk ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja dengan sigap ia menghajar orang-orang itu dan membawa mereka ke kantor polisi. Mereka terkejut melihat seorang Sabaku Gaara bisa semarah itu. Sementara ia menggendong Matsuri pulang lagi ke rumah mereka berdua. Matsuri yang masih ketakutan tidak bisa melepaskan Gaara dan masih memeluknya hingga Gaara tidak bisa bergerak dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

Matsuri yang terkejut saat bangun sudah berada di atas dada Gaara segera bangkit dan mengejutkan Gaara. Matsuri minta maaf sudah merepotkan Gaara, sementara Gaara sedikit kecewa ternyata Matsuri masih belum memaafkannya. Suara telepon membuyarkan keheningan mereka hingga terdengar kabar bahwa ada proyek yang bermasalah dan Gaara mau tidak mau pergi ke sana. Gaara pun pamit dengan berat hati pada Matsuri. Matsuri mengangguk dan menatap punggung suaminya itu pergi ke kamar mandi lalu keluar menuju pintu.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Matsuri lalu memasak makanan dari bahan-bahan yang ada di dalam lemari. Matsuri berpikir mungkin ia perlu memberikan rasa terima kasih dengan memasakkan makanan untuk suaminya itu. ia yakin suaminya itu pasti sangat sibuk sehingga tidak sempat untuk makan. Matsuri juga berberes-beres sekaligus menata rumah mereka saat ini lagipula mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia ke sini karena ia tidak akan lagi menjadi nyonya rumah ini untuk seterusnya. Matsuri juga mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya dan menceritakan semua yang ia alami saat itu. Dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa ia ragu untuk lepas dari pria itu. Dibalik ekspresi dingin pria itu, ada rasa sepi yang terpendam. Ah, ia merasa dirinya itu gila sekarang….

Gaara merasa sebal luar biasa, padahal ia datang ke sini untuk berbaikan tapi sekarang ia malah terjebak oleh pekerjaan lapangan yang menyebalkan. Ia bahkan terpaksa meminjamkan mobilnya pada salah satu anak buahnya untuk dapat mengantarkan barang. Sialnya mobilnya itu kecelakaan dan remuk, untung saja anak buahnya itu selamat dan barang titipan itu telah terantarkan dengan baik. Ponselnya sendiri hilang saat ia meninjau lokasi. Rasanya ia ingin meledak marah hari ini. Ia masih tinggal di lokasi proyek untuk mengawasi para pekerja dan tidak hanya itu saking tidak sabarannya ia ikut juga turun membantu proyek itu meski para stafnya melarang. Apa maksudnya? Dia kan pemimpin, berhak tahu dong apa yang dikerjain anak buahnya? Alhasil badannya capek sekali, ia pun terpaksa naik angkutan umum pada tengah malam dan berpikir untuk membiarkan saja mobil itu hancur. Toh ia masih bisa membeli lagi….

Matsuri menonton berita dengan hati hancur, ia mengenali mobil suaminya yang remuk. Ia jadi sangat was-was. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi Gaara dan tidak ketemu-ketemu. Matsuri bahkan sampai menangis. Suara berat mengucapkan salam di depan membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia tercekat melihat suaminya itu tampak lusuh dan berantakan namun ia tidak peduli yang penting Gaaranya selamat. Ia langsung menubruk Gaara dan menangis sambil menciumnya. Gaara hanya bisa heran tapi senang karena Matsuri yang terlihat khawatir padanya. Gaara mengusap kepala Matsuri dan menceritakan kejadian tersebut. Matsuri merasa malu, ia baru sadar kalo ia sendiri yang malah melemparkan diri pada Gaara sekarang.

Sehabis mandi, Gaara menyusul Matsuri di meja makan. Lagi-lagi makanan buatan istrinya sudah ada di sana bahkan beberapa di antaranya makanan kesukaannya. Matsuri tersenyum melihat Gaara makan dengan lahap. Gaara melongo melihat Matsuri tidak menyentuh makanan. Jadi ia berinisiatif dengan menyuapi istrinya itu. Istrinya tampak malu-malu namun ia mengunyah juga makanan dari Gaara hingga mereka kekenyangan. Mereka pun membereskan seluruh meja makan dan saling membantu untuk mencuci piring. Gaara menggoda istrinya dengan berkata ia senang sekali saat Matsuri yang menciumnya pertama kali. Wajah Matsuri memanas, rasanya malu sekali. Matsuri menjawab bahwa ia mengira Gaara terkena kecelakaan jadi saat ia hadir di hadapannya ia mengira itu hanya ilusi semata.

Gaara tersenyum kecut, ia berbalik meninggalkan Matsuri. Matsuri mencegahnya dan menciumnya lagi. Ia mengusap tato Ai di kening Gaara dan berkata ia tidak mau seseorang yang ia cintai meninggalkannya. Ciuman-ciuman mereka menjadi ganas hingga Gaara terpaksa menghentikan dirinya untuk lebih jauh. Matsuri malah menariknya ke kamar dan memancing Gaara untuk melanjutkannya di kamar. Dengan kata "Aku mencintaimu" Matsuri menciumi leher dan bagian dada Gaara yang sudah terbuka akibat perbuatan mereka barusan. Gaara akhinya lepas kendali dan menuntaskan hasratnya pada Matsurinya itu. Keduanya bagaikan tersengat listrik saat tubuh mereka bersatu. Matsuri meneteskan air mata saat pria yang menindihnya menyebut namanya. Bibir Gaara menjelajah dadanya, lehernya hingga ia berhenti saat melihat air mata Matsuri. Ia lalu bertanya apakah ia terlalu kasar saat ini. Matsuri menggeleng dan menarik Gaara untuk berciuman dan bergerak lagi. Gaara mencapai puncaknya dan berusaha untuk keluar dari tubuh Matsuri namun Matsuri malah melingkarkan kakinya untuk mencegahnya keluar. Ia pun mengeluarkannya di dalam. Matsuri tersentak merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dalam dirinya. Rasanya Gaara menahan dirinya sangat lama hingga ia merasakan pria itu masih terus mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Matsuri masih menahannya dengan memeluknya. Ia ingin lebih lama dengan posisi seperti ini. Gaara tersenyum sambil mengecup bibir Matsuri yang lembut. Matsuri pun tertidur dalam pelukan Gaara. Matsuri membuka matanya sambil merasakan helaan napas di lehernya. Mata kehijauan Gaara menatapnya khawatir dan menanyakan keadaannya. Sialnya, nampaknya Gaara masih belum puas dengan istrinya itu jadi Gaara menahannya lebih lama di tempat tidurnya akibatnya ia merasa pegal sepanjang hari sedangkan Gaara? Ia malah terlihat sangat segar hari itu. Gantinya Gaara memasak makanan untuknya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Memandangi wajah istrinya yang sedang makan membuatnya jatuh cinta sekali lagi.

Gaara lalu berkata bahwa ia merasa bersyukur bisa menikahi seorang seperti Matsuri yang benar-benar bertahan dengan sikap dinginnya sekaligus meminta maaf karena sudah membuat hidupnya menderita. Ia sendiri mengakui rasa suka terhadap Yukata lenyap setelah Matsuri pergi. Sekali lagi Gaara melamar Matsuri untuk menjadi istrinya kali ini disertai dengan sebuah cincin sederhana warisan dari sang ibu. Matsuri terharu dan mengangguk, Gaara memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Matsuri. Gaara juga memberikan cincin lain untuk ia pakaian di jari manis Gaara. Dengan ini, mereka resmi tidak akan bercerai.

Temari tersenyum menggoda melihat adiknya dan adik iparnya keluar dari pesawat. Sasori, suaminya berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit. Sementara Sari ngambek lagi dengan Kankuro karena Kankuro gak juga melamarnya. Gaara memeluk Kankuro dan memberikan bungkusan pada Kankuro, ia juga memeluk Temari dan memberikan sebuah baju hamil untuknya. Kankuro lalu menelepon seseorang dan tiba-tiba tampaklah kedua orang tua Sari di situ. Ternyata ia ingin melamar Sari di depan orang tuanya yang juga baru sampai hari itu. Mereka berdua sangat kaget, mereka mengira pacar anaknya itu tidak berani melamar anaknya padahal sebenarnya Kankuro sudah lama ingin melamarnya hanya saja ia tidak mau melamar Sari di hadapan perwakilan orang tuanya tapi ia ingin melamarnya di depan orang tuanya langsung.

Kehidupan mereka masih terus berlanjut dengan Sari akhirnya menjadi bagian dari keluarga Sabaku. Temari melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang lucu, sesaat setelah Kankuro dan Sasori pulang dari pameran bonekanya. Matsuri masih bekerja di kantornya saat ini, ia tidak mau bergantung pada Gaara dengan alasan ia ingin mandiri. 3 minggu kemudian, Matsuri kembali hamil. Sama seperti dulu, Gaara menjadi sangat perhatian dan posesif hingga ia memperkerjakan orang untuk mencegah Matsuri bekerja di rumah. Matsuri menolak dengan alasan hanya masakannya saja yang boleh Gaara makan.

Matsuri berbaring di atas dada Gaara yang bidang sambil termenung. Gaara memandangnya tidak mengerti. Matsuri lalu bertanya apakah ia boleh mencintai Gaara untuk seterusnya dan Gaara menarik napas panjang sebelum mencium bibir istrinya lama. Tentu saja, ia adalah gadis terakhir yang menempati hatinya. Ia mengelus punggung Matsuri sebelum tidur. Beberapa bulan kemudian, pewaris perusahaan lahir dan diberi nama Nozomu. Berambut coklat dan bermata hijau dengan tato ai di dahinya seperti sang ayah.

TAMAT


End file.
